Beta Kwadrant
Beta Kwadrant to określenie ćwiartki galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. Graniczy z Alpha i Delta Kwadrant. Beta Kwadrant to obszar przestrzeni, który jest częściowo zbadany przez Federacje i Starfleet. Był badany do tej pory przy użyciu sond dalekiego zasięgu, sensor orszaków oraz teleskopów podprzestrzennych. Jednak istnieją pewne ograniczenia dla badania kosmosu spowodowane przez brak dostępu do przestrzeni dla statków Starfleet na terytorium sąsiadujących wrogich gatunków. Poza tym dodatkowe informację o tej części galaktyki pozyskano z światów członkowskich, których statki badały kwadrant przed wstąpieniem do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Region granicy Alpha i Beta Kwadrant jest bardzo dobrze zbadany i zdominowany przez Zjednoczoną Federację Planet, z jej różnorodnymi kulturami i przestrzennymi punktami godnymi zainteresowania. Mimo to nawet w 24 wieku Alpha Kwadrant pozostaje w znacznym stopniu niezbadany. Centralny południk dzielący Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej biegnie poprzez system Słoneczny, ale by ułatwić tworzenie map poprzez światy macierzyste innych wielkich mocarstw, które tworzą Beta Kwadrant. Gatunki i Imperia Zjednoczona Federacja Planet rozpościera się poprzez granicę między Alpha i Beta kwadrant. Graniczy z dwoma mocarstwami najbardziej znanymi w tym regionie Klingońskie Imperium i Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne. Mniej znane, ale równo wpływowe gatunki to Gorn Hegemonia, Metron i Organian. Z Beta Kwadrant wywodzi się gatunek Yattho posiadający zdolności jasnowidzenia. Statek należący wcześniej do Borg dowodzony przez Axum i wyzwolone drony Borg, znajdował się na zewnętrznych obszarach Beta Kwadrant, na granicy płynnej przestrzeni. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero, Part II) Polityka i konflikty Beta kwadrant była miejscem wielu konfliktów podczas wieków. Od powstania Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet w 21 wieku rozrastała się i do 24 wieku zajmowała dużą cześć przestrzeni tego kwadrant. Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne i Klingońskie Imperium zajmowały znaczącą cześć przestrzeni graniczące z Federacją. Punty zainteresowania System Słoneczny jest zlokalizowany w Alpha Kwadrant, a Ziemia stanowi miejsce Kwatery Głównej Starfleet i Akademii Starfleet w obszarze miasta San Francisco. (VOY: Pathfinder, Year of Hell, Part I & Part II) Historia 2267 SD 3198.4. Po nie udanej próbie założenia bazy operacyjnej przez Klingońskie Imperium na planecie Organia, była też miejscem zawarcia historycznego Traktatu Pokojowego Organia. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) 2290-2293 SD 9521.6. Starfleet statek U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000 dowodzony przez Kapitana Hikaru Sulu odbyła się misja badawcza w Beta Kwadrant. Jednym z elementów misji było katalogowanie anomalii gazowych. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 2293. Po wydarzeniach na planecie Khitomer został podpisany Khitomer Porozumienie między Zjednoczoną Federacją Planeta i Klingońskim Imperium. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 2311. Po katastrofalnej konfrontacji znanej jako Incydent Tomed, który pochłonął tysiące istnień został podpisany Traktat Algeron, między Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet, a Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym. (TNG: The Pegasus; ENT: These Are the Voyages...) 2363-2371. Siedemdziesiąt lat później w obszarze Beta Kwadrant statek U.S.S. Olympia pod dowództwem Kapitan Lisa Cusak przeprowadził 8 letnią misję badawczą. Podczas powrotu statek rozbił się w Sektorze Ruthariańskim. (DS9: The Sound of Her Voice) 2366 SD 43989.1. Borg przeprowadzili pierwszą inwazję na Ziemię. 2373 SD 50893.5. Borg Kolektyw usiłował przeprowadzić drugą nieudaną inwazję na planetę Ziemia. 2374 SD 51948.3. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 lecący do systemu Vegan napotkał na anomalię czasoprzestrzenną. Dzięki której nawiązała kontakt z Kapitan Cusak. (DS9: The Sound of Her Voice) Informacje dodatkowe: Położenie kwadrantu Beta znane jest dzięki grafikom pochodzącym z odcinków VOY: Pathfinder, Year of Hell, Part I, Part II oraz Endgame. Informacja o położeniu Układu Słonecznego na granicy kwadrantów Alpha i Beta pochodzi z Star Trek Encyclopedia, jest ona potwierdzona za pomocą grafik z odcinka VOY: Year of Hell, Part I. Star Trek Encyclopedia określa trzy główne siły Alpha Kwadrant, Zjednoczona Federacja Planet, Klingońskie Imperium i Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne, jako rozciągające się na obszar Alpha i Beta Kwadrant. Wojna z Dminium określana jest mianem wojny pomiędzy siłami kwadrantu Alfa I Gamma Kwadrant pomimo uczestniczenia w nich ras Beta Kwadrant. Celem podróży U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 było osiągnięcie Alpha Kwadrant, nie zaś obszaru Federacji bądź jej sojuszników w Beta Kwadrant. Wszystkie rasy nie wywodzące się z Alpha, bądź Beta Kwadrant seriali Star Trek: Deep Space Nine oraz Sar Trek: Voyager, określane są jako mieszkańcy Alpha Kwadrant. Możliwym wyjaśnieniem może być stosowanie określenia Alpha Kwadrant jako uogólnienia wobec wszystkich sił których terytorium przynajmniej w części znajduje się na terytorium Kwadrantu (podobnie jak Rosja uznawana jest za kraj europejski). Jednakże nigdy nie zostało podane w kanonie do jakich ras, mogło by się odnosić takie uogólnienie. Star Trek Encyclopedia jako źródło wiedzy na ten temat podaje Memory-Alpha. Dystans jaki został pokonany przez U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w trakcie drogi powrotnej powinien pozwolić na osiągnięcie obszaru Beta Kwadrant przed końcem 7 letniej podróży. cs:Kvadrant Beta de:Beta-Quadrant en:Beta Quadrant es:Cuadrante Beta fr:Quadrant Beta ja:ベータ宇宙域 nl:Beta kwadrant sv:Betakvadranten Kategoria:Droga Mleczna